1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to display panels, methods of manufacturing display panels and organic light emitting display devices having display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device, for example, an organic light emitting display device, includes an array of pixels. To drive or control the operation of each pixel of the display device, one or more semiconductor devices, for example, thin film transistors, are provided for each pixel. In an organic light emitting display device, the semiconductor devices are provided for controlling electric currents flowing through the organic light emitting structure based on the data signals.